Gone, means gone
by AwesomeWunderbar
Summary: You get so desensitized to death that it just seems so surreal. Like it's nothing more than a fantasy that you could choose to indulge in but didn't have to. But death is real and even a super Saiyan can't fight it.
1. Death

**AN: I have no idea where this came from! But it has been bugging me for a long time so I decided to finally write it.**

Goku arrived last. This normally would not have been a big deal. Goku was often late for things that did not involve fighting (And even then he was still late a lot). But Chi-Chi had just heard some of the worst news she could have and the fact that her goofy husband came in late with that shit eating grin on was the last thing she could take.

It happened that afternoon. Goten was playing with Trunks when all of a sudden he collapsed down in pain. He clutched at his side while his face scrunched up in pain. Trunks froze, unable to do anything.

Gohan went to find them, to tell them lunch was ready. When he saw Goten all colour drained from his face. He yelled at Trunks to go tell Chi-Chi and Bulma, took Goten and flew off.

When everyone got to the hospital Gohan explained that his appendix had exploded and he was in the emergency room. They were all shocked. How could that happen so easily?

"It's because of his Saiyan blood." Gohan answered. "He didn't feel the same kind of pain a human would have and must have passed it off as a bruise from training."

The waiting room was full of tension. Gohan nervously paced around the room, sometimes he would stop and clench his fists. Chi-Chi sat on one of the chairs, hair messy and eyes all red and puffy. She was no longer crying, she didn't have anymore tears. She waited praying to Dende that if there was _anything _he could do, to do it. Bulma sat beside her, interchanging from comforting her, watching Gohan worriedly, and sending sad glances to her husband. Vegeta stood in the middle of the hospital waiting room. At first glance, it would look as though he was annoyed for being there, but the all too tight grip on his arms showed, that yes, even he was concerned. Trunks sat right outside the operating door, even after being told several times to move. The other Z fighters left when they found there was nothing they could do and Krillin went to find Goku.

When the doctor finally came out it was so silent you could hear a pin drop.

"I'm sorry, but it was too late. We couldn't do anything to stop the toxins from spreading throughout his body. He died on the operating table."

Chi-Chi didn't move. Didn't make a sound. She couldn't, she was too stunned.

Trunks, on the other hand, screamed as loud as he could and came dangerously close to powering up.

"NO!" He shrieked. "YOUR LIEING! HE'S NOT! HE CAN'T BE!"

Before any damage could be done Vegeta grabbed Trunks and the Doctor ran away.

"Stop it boy! This isn't helping anyone!" Vegeta put is arm around Trunks in what could only be described as an awkward hug. Trunks didn't even register his father's embrace and just kept mumbling about how "He was his best friend" and "He can't be, he just can't."

Gohan had sunk to the floor as soon as he heard the words "I'm sorry" from the doctor. He grabbed his head and sucked in a breath, He was trying not to cry but he was failing. His brother, his little brother, dead.

Bulma broke down and gripped Chi-Chi's dress as she cried the tears the poor mother couldn't.

And that's when he came. Goku, master of timing, fazed in at that moment, grinning like always. Chi-Chi got up ran to Goku and began to hit his chest.

"Oh Goku! He's gone, our little boy is gone!" Goku looked and was incredibly confused. He had used instant-transmission to come here because Krillin had said it was urgent but he didn't sense any enemies. Vegeta was the first to notice his confusion and said:

"Your youngest is dead, Kakkarot."

Goku looked around at the people around him and muttered "Dead?" as if he didn't understand and was waiting for someone to explain.

Vegeta, being the only calm one at the time, replied. "Yes, dead. The doctors couldn't save him. He died of "natural causes" so not even the dragon balls can do anything."

Goku stayed stagnant. This was knew to him. There was always a way. Whether it was the Earths dragon balls, the Nameks, Dende, or an unusual ally, there was always someway to save everyone. But this, there were no enemies to face, nothing Goku could do or could have done. His son, the son he had only know for two years, the son he had accidentally abandoned but still accepted him without resentment was gone.

And this time gone, meant _gone._

**AN: I was think of possibly doing an extra chapter about when it happened. What do you think? **


	2. Trunks

It's been two years since the battle with Kid Buu and everything has mellowed out and gotten boring. Luckily, I always have my other half, Goten, to wreak havoc with. Dad did say to always be prepared. However, I think we may have taken it to far when we decided to sabotage one of Mom's new inventions.

That's how we ended up flying as fast as we could back to Goten's house because my Mom angry is even scarier than my Dad.

Gohan was home studying, and Goten's mom was doing house work. I don't understand why she doesn't just get a cleaning bot, but girls are weird and you should never question them. Goten went to his mother, telling her we were here and that we'd be playing in the field. And by playing, I mean sparring. When she said it was okay Goten jumped up excitedly and flew off. Gohan looked out the window and laughed while shaking his head. He told me he'd come get us when lunch was ready. I nodded and flew after my best friend.

I didn't fly too fast as began to think about my childhood friend. He has been acting weird lately and he won't eat as much. Now for most people that wouldn't be a big deal but as a Saiyan our appetites are legendary. Goten made me promise not to worry or tell anyone when I confronted him though. I couldn't figure out why, if something was wrong I wanted to help and it's not like his father would call him weak for accepting help.

I flew faster, not wanting Goten to be alone for long. If something was wrong with him I was going to be there to help. I always promised Goten that I would protect him, I nearly failed during the whole Buu fiasco but I wasn't going to let that happen again.

When I got to the field Goten jumped on me and asked if we were going to spar. I pushed him off me and thought, I really don't want him to get hurt but Dad always said to train even at your worst because you don't get to choose when you have to fight. I nodded and got into my stance, I figured I'd just take it easy on him.

When we started the spar I noticed right away something was off. Goten wasn't as focused as usual and being as he has no focus, that's saying something. He would also wince in pain when I hadn't even touched him. I aimed a punch to his face, hoping to end this quickly.

My fist never hit. Goten had fallen to the ground. He was clutching his side, face scrunched up in pain.

I stood frozen. I knew it. I knew it! I knew something was wrong with him. I also knew I had to act quickly, I had to find Gohan, or their mom. I knew that and yet I didn't. Goten looked at me, his eyes filled with pain, but I still didn't move.

It felt like there were cotton balls in my ears, and I didn't even notice Gohan approaching. I heard him scream, though I'm sure it was louder that what I had actually heard. He yelled at him to go get his mom and mine. I still didn't move. Gohan picked up Goten telling me he was going to bring him to the hospital and to tell our Moms.

I didn't move until he left. Until I couldn't see Goten anymore. Then I finally left.

I couldn't help but feel angry when I heard he had died. I freaked out so much I nearly went super Saiyan. It was my fault, mine. If I had acted sooner...IF I HAD ACTED! He would still be here. My best friend was dead! I kid I knew since his _birth _was gone! I failed him! I promised I would protect him and it was my fault he died!

I still remember those pain filled eyes that looked up at me.

Nothing, nothing could make this right. My other half was gone, and nothing was going to bring him back.


	3. Gohan

**AN: I am so sorry this took so long. A bunch of stuff came up and then I forgot this existed. **

I sighed as I stopped studying for a moment. Mom had mellowed out since Goten was born and even more so now that Dad is back, but she's still strict with the studying. It was a lot worse right after the fight with Kid Buu. When she thought we would win the money she was all for me skipping school to fight in the tournament, but she decided that saving the world was not worth me falling behind...again.

I heard my little brother fly in with, who I assume to be, Trunks. It wouldn't be anyone else, they are always together, even more so since what happened with Buu. I think Trunks is just being overprotective. He was always protective of Goten, but I think when they died he blamed himself. He believe that since he is the older and stronger of them that he has to protect him. I can understand this, I felt like that too.

Mom was doing the house work when Goten ran to her, he asked her if he could play in the field with Trunks. She said yes right away, if she knew that playing meant sparring I wonder if she would have had the same answer.

I watched as Goten jump for joy and fly off as fast as he could. I laughed and shook my head. I'm so glad that the stuff with Buu didn't change him. He took to what happened a lot better then I did as a child. I leaned out the window and yelled to Trunks that I would get them when lunch was ready. He nodded and then flew off after Goten. I turned back to my homework, wishing I had as much freedom as Goten. I still want to be a scholar, but I must admit I'd rather be with Piccolo right now.

I whipped though the questions and before I knew it, it was time for lunch. I told Mom I was going to get the boys. She grinned and shooed me off. I love that Mom smiled more now. The world is at peace and for once our family is together as a whole. I hope it stays like this.

I flew to the field where I knew I would find them sparring, taking my time to feel the wind in my hair. I love how it feels to fly.

When I got there though, I did not see them sparring. I saw Trunks frozen in front of my little brother, who was on the ground in pain.

All of the colour fell from my face. I screamed as I shot over to him. I don't know why I screamed, I just...did.

I couldn't help but think Trunks was responsible. I thought he did this to him. I was so angry I could have hurt him. I knew I would so I yelled at him to get our moms. He didn't move, he was too shocked, if he did accidentally hurt Goten, he certainly wasn't taking it well.

I grabbed my brother and told Trunks what hospital I would bring him to. I told him again to tell out mothers. I flew off as fast as could not wanting to waste a second.

When I got there a nurse took Goten from me and told me to wait. Finally, a Doctor came out to tell me what happened, I assumed Trunks just hit him too hard, but I needed to know for sure. I was wrong, so very wrong. The Doctor told me that his appendix had exploded. That something must have blocked it and we didn't notice it in time. He said they were bringing him to the emergency room to remove his appendix and to try and stop the toxins from spreading.

I tried to calm myself, and think of what I was going to tell everyone.

While waiting, I kept pacing back and forth, clenching my fists so tight sometimes I could feel the skin breaking. I wished Dad was here, as Krillin went to get him a little while ago, or Piccolo. He always knew what to do or say. I felt Bulma's worried gaze on me a couple times but could not reassure her I was fine. I wasn't fine, I was going insane.

The Doctor came out to tell us how it went and the moment the words "I'm sorry" came from his mouth I sank to my knees. I tried so hard not to cry, but the tears came anyway. My little brother is dead.

I heard Trunks screaming at the Doctor and I think my dad my have finally gotten here, but I didn't care. I just stayed on my knees, hugging myself wishing this was just a dream. But I knew it wasn't

I lost my brother again, and this time...he's not coming back.


End file.
